


The Subway

by harshmorninglight



Series: The Umbrella Academy Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Politics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degrading Language, Groping, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex Acts, Vaginal Fingering, Which are basically an analogy for real politics, do not eat, dub con, for real though, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight
Summary: Pregnant Omega Klaus has a difficult and humiliating subway journey.





	The Subway

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=620828): "Pregnant Klaus is on public transport, sat minding his own business when an alpha starts to grope him. He wants to scream or stop it but he’s frozen, humiliated when the alpha finally plays with his omega pussy and he’s wet. He’s so horny all the time. Alpha makes a humiliated Klaus cum, talking filth to him throughout. Bonus if Klaus’ little tits leak milk at some point!"
> 
> Read the tags and read the prompt and summary before reading this fic. I mean it!
> 
> This was originally posted at the meme, someone requested I post it here too. :-) I've tidied it up a tiny bit before posting it here, because clearly I'm never satisfied with my writing. But it's basically the same fill. Let me know if you enjoyed, I really enjoy reading comments!

His parting words to his alpha this morning come back to haunt him when a man sits next to him on the subway train and gives him a long, appraising look up and down the length of his body.

_"Diego, we're living in the most progressive city in the world, not some backwards swamp in the middle of nowhere. I'm allowed to travel all by myself, pregnant or not! Now, give me a kiss and tell me you love me."_

Stupid. He's always been stupid. Too trusting, too confident in his ability to take care of himself in an emergency. Now there's a smartly-dressed alpha leaning in to take a deep breath of Klaus's milk-soaked pregnancy scent, and his omega is forcing him to freeze, except for the trembling of his body, and the small little hiccups he can't stop himself from making, as they bubble up in fear.  
  
The remaining few alphas and betas on the subway carriage watch with coldly interested expressions, apparently immune to the distress scent he's sure to be omitting, or perhaps turned on it it. The subway train pulls into the next stop, and Klaus tries with all his might to get up, fighting against his natural omega instincts to remain passive. But a forceful hand keeps him down anyway. He watches the only other omega in the carriage get off, her alphas's arm protectively around her as she glances back at him, worried, but not enough to stay, to help.  
  
He tears up as he remembers Diego offering to come with him to the store, to help him with the shopping. Why hadn't he just listened to him? Why is he _such_ an omega bimbo at times?  
  
He grips at the shopping bags he's holding, full of new baby clothes, the other hand resting across his swelling, six-month heavy tummy. He lets out a yip of surprise when the alpha brushes that hand aside, pressing his own much larger palm softly into the stretched lycra of his dress, a hungry expression on his face.  
  
"My omega can't have babies. Defective," he says, more to himself than to Klaus. "What's a pretty one like you doing out here, all alone?"  
  
_This is New York_ , Klaus wants to scream.  _Omegas don't have to be escorted like prize cattle anymore!_. But recently there's been a new Mayor, who is as conservative as the current President, and there's been an emboldening of alphas with 'traditional values' - traditional values mainly meaning omegas being subtly stripped of their equal rights status, one law at a time. It hadn't really occurred to Klaus - so happy, so blissful within his perfect life with Diego - that it might affect him at some point.  
  
So, so _stupid_.  
  
He pulls down the scarf around his neck, showing the clear bite from Diego, and tries to growl warningly, but the alpha growls back harder, and Klaus can't stop himself from whining in compliance. The alpha clearly approves of this, starting to move his hands up Klaus's stomach, to the dress that suddenly feels too low cut, too slutty, for a heavily pregnant omega. Klaus put it on mainly for practical reasons: it's stretchy enough to fit over his belly, it goes with his comfy black ballet flats, and it's light enough to let his skin breathe under the warmth of the department store lights. But now he recognizes it for what it is: thin, indecent, provocative.   
  
The alpha pulls it down under Klaus's tits, Klaus remembering only in that instance that he forgot to put on a bra today, baby brain focused on a hundred other things, and he's ashamed as his bare breasts come into view for the carriage, heavier than usual, nipples wide and hardening at the exposure to cool air. The alpha grunts with satisfaction, pulling roughly at a nipple, letting it bounce back, reaching underneath to push the tits up and together, weighing them like they're fruit.  
  
"God I love pregnancy tits. These udders milky yet, omega? You carrying around milk like a good little omega sow?"  
  
His words make Klaus want to sob with shame. The comparison of omegas to cows, pigs, any ugly barnyard animal, is supposed to be a hate crime, but there's no real law enforcing it, and nobody on the carriage protests, instead grinning with amusement at the dominant alpha as he continues to fondle Klaus's tits. "Bet these are going to get huge. Big stupid omega tits for your hungry little pup."  
  
Klaus twists uncomfortably, trying not to respond to those words, but Diego has instilled in him a bullet proof kink for dirty talk involving lactation, constantly obsessing about how beautiful Klaus is going to look with a baby at his tit. The alpha notices, smile twisting mischievously, as Klaus rubs his legs together.  
  
"Aah, I knew it. A true omega slut. Getting all wet between its legs because an alpha gave you attention. What, is your alpha a cuck? Doesn't he give you the treatment you need?"  
  
He moves his insistent hands down to Klaus's legs, forcing him to part his legs. Klaus feels dizzy with terror, hating how he has no fight in him as he feels his damp panties being pulled down his thighs, the alpha pocketing them before slipping a large finger in between the folds of Klaus's pussy.  
  
"Fuck, the size of your clit," he marvels, tracing a finger around it. Klaus blushes despite himself, knowing it's larger than average, that it takes basically nothing to get him off, because his clit is always throbbing, ready for attention. And he's  _always_  wet, has been throughout this pregnancy. The midwife says it's normal, says many omegas remain in a state of arousal, particularly through their first pregnancy, but Klaus knows, just knows, as he's being felt up, groped, exposed by an unknown and dangerous alpha, that his wetness, his arousal, is a clear statement to the others in the carriage.  
  
_This little omega wants it. Smell this omega whore's pussy. So wet, so desperate. What a disgusting knocked up omega sow._  
  
"Maybe I should take you home with me, slut. Give my omega your baby. You'll be our wet nurse, there for the pup to suck on your tits. And me. I'll be sucking on them as well. Dumping my load up you whenever my omega needs a break. Get you pregnant again. Have you pregnant constantly."  
  
"Please," Klaus whispers, the first time he's spoken since this horrific ordeal started. "Please, my alpha is a cop, he's expecting me home."  
  
"Shitty cop, shitty alpha. Letting his omega wife totter around the city, wet and stinking, acting all uppity because its got a bite on its neck. You ain't special, omega. You're a whore like the rest of them." He pushes fingers in and out of Klaus's wet pussy, occasionally brushing the clit, and Klaus keens with arousal, legs spread wide, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look at the hungry stares of the other alphas around him.  
  
"Just tits and milk and pussy, that's all omegas are, all they're good for," the man says, three fingers deep now, and Klaus comes with an animal-like whine, his whole body shaking in release.  
  
"Look at its tits," another alpha says, laughing, and Klaus glances down to see milk dripping down onto his black dress, soaking it through. He burns in shame as they mock him, the main alpha bouncing his breasts in his hand to watch milk splatter onto his fingers.  
  
He looks at Klaus with a smirk before deliberately and slowly licking it up.  
  
"Delicious, little omega cow." It's met with further laughter.  
  
The subway stops at the next station and Klaus takes advantage of their amusement, their distraction, to dart for the door, trying to stuff his tits back into his dress as he feels them reach out to grope, to take his milk for themselves. For a moment he thinks he won't make it, that he'll be forced to endure another stop, as an alpha near the door reaches forward to clamp at a nipple with his teeth; Klaus scratches out at his cheek, screaming wildly, and the man relents with a laugh.

Klaus sobs wretchedly once he's outside, the doors sliding shut as the alphas stare at him through the windows until the train pulls away, laughing and mocking his distress.

He's four stops from home, has no intention of waiting for the next train, and for a moment he considers calling Diego. But Diego's anger - not just at the alphas, but at Klaus himself, for disobeying him and then complaining about the consequences - scares him too much, rationally or not, and he pulls the top of his dress up further, wet through and sticking to his breasts, tugs at the hemline at the bottom so that it isn't riding up his thighs.  
  
With a tremulous sigh, he begins the long walk home.


End file.
